Su mas ferviente admiradora
by Alexandrina Romanov
Summary: Una estudiante de Ravenclaw está enamorada de su profesor y escribe una carta expresándole sus sentimientos.
1. La carta

_Profesor Snape,_

 _Se preguntará el motivo de mi misiva, para usted no soy mas que una de las cientos de chiquillas excéntricas e irritantes que pertenecen a la casa de Ravenclaw, no puedo culparlo por pensar eso, es algo lógico y natural. Pero como no deseo que mi casa pierda puntos y abandonaré la escuela ni bien reciba mi titulo, me vi en la obligación de redactar esta carta para hacerle participe de mis sentimientos._

 _Lo amo, bien, ya lo dije, estoy enamorada de usted profesor, conozco perfectamente que usted no corresponde a mis sentimientos, pero consideré oportuno decirlo. Mi aprecio por usted ha crecido exponencialmente desde que yo era una chiquilla de primer año, sin que fuera su intención se convirtió en mi modelo a seguir, recuerdo cuando en una clase estaba al borde del llanto por no poder concentrarme lo suficiente, usted simplemente me susurró que me relajara y dejara de pensar en los alcornoques que tenía por compañeros._

 _Fue usted el maestro más exigente que pude tener, creo ostentar el puesto de ser su peor alumna, pero aún así, a su lado aprendí miles de cosas que atesoraré en mi memoria, incluso para sorpresa de la mayoría entre la que me incluyo, obtuve un extraordinario en pociones en mi EXTASIS._

 _Recuerdo que cuando mi abuela me repudió borrándome de la linea familiar en primer año, usted me entregó un pergamino que contenía las ayudas que Hogwarts entrega a sus alumnos cuando están en situaciones similares a la mía, sé que también fue usted quien en mis cumpleaños me dejaba los libros que usted usó en su estancia como alumno con muchas notas útiles ademas, porque yo no podía permitirme comprarlos por mi cuenta y es el mayor honor para mi el tenerlos en mi colección. Sé que fue usted porque los libros están marcados como pertenecientes a The Half-blood Prince, al principio creí que se refería a un príncipe, pero por cierta serie de casualidades me di cuenta que se refería a la familia, ademas usted es el único mestizo de esa linea de sangre, ergo..._

 _Teniéndolo a usted como modelo pude ignorar fácilmente las burlas hacia mi persona por ser una bruja bastarda pero irónicamente sangre pura, sin mucho poder mágico y bastante rarita, con su retahíla de regaños y humillaciones aprendí lecciones valiosas, fui la mejor alumna de mi clase con el único fin de ver su mirada de aprobación, cosa que para mi eterna decepción nunca logré._

 _Aunque usted se comporte de manera mezquina, incluso cruel con sus alumnos, apostaría mi alma a que se preocupa profundamente por ellos, es una persona fuerte y honorable y me niego rotundamente a creer que usted es un seguidor del que no debe ser nombrado. Todo esto lo sé con ver sus ojos, veo su rostro impreso de pequeñas arrugas que muestran la crueldad con la que lo vida lo ha tratado, en sus ojos miro la desesperación y el dolor, también resignación y eso me duele mucho, si fuera por mi haría cualquier cosa porque usted pudiese ser feliz, quisiera abrazarlo y prometerle que todo mejoraría, pero sé que lo único que conseguiría de hacerlo es causarle irritación e incluso dolor, cuando una persona está acostumbrada a ser lastimada y traicionada, la compasión se vuelve una forma de herir de una manera aún mas profunda y dolorosa._

 _En fin, no quiero aburrirlo más con semejante diatriba, no se preocupe profesor, usted y yo no volveremos a verlos, iré a vivir al mundo muggle como una muggle mas, es lo mejor en mi situación, mi poder mágico es bastante reducido se ha dado usted cuenta y puedo prescindir fácilmente de la magia, además en el mundo mágico no es probable que alguien esté interesado en contratarme y los pocos que estén dispuestos, solo lo harán por el placer de humillar a una bruja perteneciente a dos lineas de sangre de los sagrados veintiocho._

 _Solo me queda desearle que viva una buena vida y encuentre a alguien a quien amar y que lo ame a su vez aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo lo hago, sé que sonaré como una Gryffindor, pero no olvide nunca seguir su corazón. Sea feliz._

 _Cordialmente,_

 _Su mas ferviente admiradora._

 _Posdata: Sé que usted cree que no le importa a nadie, pero se equivoca, prométame que cada vez que crea esto, me recordará, no importa lo que digan de usted, yo creo que usted es una persona extremadamente honorable y posee mi corazón en su totalidad._

Bien, no tengo la más mínima idea en lo que estaba pensando, pero en un ataque de inspiración y escuchar canciones tristes decidí escribir este one-shot, es muy cortito, lo sé y algo OoC, pero no me pude resistir a publicarlo, si les gustó o no, dejen un review, quizá mi musa aparezca y me decida a escribir la reacción de Sev, se aceptan elogios, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas, aunque de preferencia la ultima no. En fin, ¡Carpe Diem! 


	2. Salve

Quedaban unas cuantas horas para su graduación, ya tenía todo empacado aunque siendo realista no había mucho por empacar, sus libros estaban guardados primorosamente en baúles, su ropa en las maletas y alguna que otra cosa que su lado sentimental quería conservar ya estaba en sus respectiva caja. Se maquilló y se puso el hermoso vestido color cobalto que se le permitió usar por haber sido la mejor alumna durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts, se miró en el espejo y sonrió con tristeza, el vestido era precioso y ella, por segunda vez en toda su estancia en el lugar realmente se había esmerado en su aspecto, aunque en vano.

Su piel seguía siendo demasiado pálida y su cabello negro no hacía mas que resaltar lo enfermiza que se veía, mejor ni hablar de sus ojos, eran como el mercurio y a nadie le gustaba mirarla fijamente por lo inquietante que era, para mas inri, era flacucha y rayando lo esquelética. Decidió dejar los pensamientos deprimentes sobre su aspecto a un lado y dio un vistazo a su habitación desnuda sabiendo que era la última vez que vería el lugar y quizás fuera la ultima vez que estuviera en el mundo mágico, a partir de esa noche ella sería una muggle más.

¡Sin arrepentimientos! Recordó el lema de su madre, quería que ella estuviera a su lado consolándola, pero estaba en Azkaban y cada vez que había intentado verla o enviarle cartas la había ignorado, lo cual era una muestra de lo patética que podía llegar a ser, otra muestra eran las ganas que tenía de decirle al profesor Snape sus sentimientos, se mordió el nudillo pensativa y en un impulso, tomó un rollo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir su carta atropelladamente conteniendo las lágrimas, por temor a arrepentirse, la envió sin volverla a leer.

¿Por qué era tan patética? En nombre de todo lo sagrado ¿Que diablos había estado pensando al enamorarse del profesor Snape? ¡En nada! Era una completa cabeza hueca, pero él... bueno, tenía algo, un _je ne sais quoi,_ como los muggle lo llamarían, veía al profesor y le parecía ver una fragilidad, como si gastara toda su energía en mantenerse entero, sabía que pese a lo que los demás opinaran, que podría ser un seguidor de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, que era la maldad y el terror personificado, si alguien se fijaba bien, entre sus pullas sarcásticas podía entrever preocupación e interés, podía ver el dolor en su mirada al escuchar los insultos que le dirigían y en ese momento solo quería hechizarlos y abrazarlo a él y decirle que no le hiciera caso a esos idiotas con cerebro de alcornoque, pero sabía que el la odiaría y la apartaría.

Recordó como se había enamorado de él, había sido algo tan gradual que cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde, cuando su abuela la repudió por ser "tan idiota como su hija", no sabía que hacer, ¡Tenía once años, por amor a todo lo sagrado!, podría acudir a la familia de su padre, si no fuera por dos insignificantes detalles, el primero, su padre nunca la había reconocido como tal, pese a que si quitaba el tono de su piel y los rasgos de su madre, tenia los rasgos de su familia paterna, y si ese obstaculo ya era infranqueable, su padre se había grangeado el odio de toda su familia y fue repudiado como ella, además estaba preso.

El profesor Snape y sí, supo que era el porque a la profesora McGonagall se le escapó, le consiguió un puesto como ayudante de la profesora y como asistente en los invernaderos, para ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar túnicas, pergaminos y plumas y vivir por su cuenta en vacaciones, también la sugirió para una beca de honor, que gracias a su esfuerzo obtuvo, además cada cumpleaños recibía los libros que necesitaría para el año, algunos eran nuevos, pero prefería los antiguos con todos sus rayones y notas al pie, la hacían sentir como si alguien se preocupara por ella, buscó por media biblioteca y rompió la mitad de las reglas para averiguar que los libros pertenecieron a Eileen Prince, quien se casó con un muggle llamado Tobias Snape, _et voila!_

Puso todo su esfuerzo en demostrarle al profesor que su ayuda era valiosa y que ella se la había ganado, aunque no parecía que ella fuese lo bastante buena, siempre tuvo algo que recriminarle, en especial su amistad con Charlie, no ayudaba que a ojos de todos era casi una squib, su nivel de poder mágico daba vergüenza, pero se las arreglaba en los duelos con sus conocimientos de hechizos y pociones. Durante el último año había estado averiguando sobre su familia paterna y descubrió que: Tonks era su prima lejana y que su familia se caracterizaba por su habilidad en transfiguración, así que por curiosidad decidió probar sus habilidades y descubrió que ¡Era una metamorfomaga! No se lo dijo a nadie porque era mejor mantener un perfil bajo ante su familia paterna, esa era una habilidad a la que le daría uso en el mundo muggle.

Escuchó que la llamaban y dejó de pensar en tonterías dirigiéndose al salón para ir a la ceremonia de graduación, escuchó el discurso del director Dumbledore, luego dio su discurso como Primera Alumna y luego se distrajo contemplando al profesor Snape, era la última vez que le vería, perdiéndose los llamados de sus compañeros, se sobresaltó al ser llamada nuevamente.

— A la mejor alumna de este año, ¡Carina Sayre! — Dijo el director, ella se acercó mientras escuchaba la salva de aplausos, hizo cuanto estuvo en su mano para no sonrojarse ni dar muestra de su nerviosismo, recibió las felicitaciones de rigor y sonrió al ser elogiada por sus profesores con sus altos puntajes en los EXTASIS, todos fueron excepcionales, pero el que mas le marcó fue el que murmuró el profesor Snape. — Parece señorita Sayre, que no es tan estúpida, a diferencia de la mayor parte de los idiotas que tiene por compañeros.

Luego de eso siguió la fiesta, fue todo un lío entre las fotografías y las despedidas, luego se fue a tomar el tren, abordó en su vagón y dio una mirada hacia atrás murmurando una despedida. luego suspiró y miró al frente, miró de nuevo su cartera tomando en su mano los documentos muggles que el ministerio le había ayudado a conseguir, contempló la foto trucada y concentrándose en la fotografía cambió su aspecto dando inicio a su nueva vida.

Tal vez fueron imaginaciones suyas, pero le pareció que su última imagen del lugar incluía a un profesor Snape haciendo un gesto elegante de despedida con la mano.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Les gustó el capitulo? ¡Gracias a quienes lo están siguiendo y quienes lo marcaron como favorito! El próximo es POV Severus, será un capítulo retrospectivo y estoy barajando la posibilidad de hacer una continuación, si a alguien le gusta esa idea, un review se agradecería.


	3. Et vale

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a **TheCharonte** por sus reviews, respecto al primero: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado, traté de apegarme a como era Snape y si, creo que tienes razón, unas cuantas tendrían un flechazo por él, pero conociéndolo lo más probable es que solo quedara en entrada de algún diario si no querían que su casa quedara en números negativos. Respecto al segundo, el plan original era un one-shot, pero me puse a pensar lo que habría motivado a Carina - hay una razón por la que tiene ese nombre - a escribir esa carta y la reacción de Severus al recibirla, _et voilá!_ Salieron dos capítulos y no me pude resistir a publicarlos, Carina tiene una vida dura pero no se va a dejar amedrentar por ello y las razones de Snape por ayudarla son algo complejas. También gracias a quienes siguen la historia y la marcan como favorita, este cap es dedicado a todos ustedes ¡Espero les guste!

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, lo que les gusto y los que no, un review se agradece.

Bien, aquí acaba esta parte de la historia y si, habrá una continuación, se llamará _Su mas ferviente amante_ (Nombre provisional). Dicho esto no los aburro más ¡A leer!

* * *

Otro día más, murmuraba Severus para sus adentros, al menos sería el último día en el que vería a esa panda de alcornoques que se conocía popularmente como séptimo curso, aunque en el momento no le importaba, su mayor preocupación era que Potter estaba aquí y aún tenía que aguantarlo por los próximos cinco años, ese pensamiento no hizo mucho por mejorar la incipiente migraña que tenía. Escuchó el aleteo de una lechuza y levantándose de la cómoda silla en la que se encontraba, tomó el pliego para que el ave se fuera y él pudiera seguir enfrascándose en sus pensamientos.

Dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa y volvió a contemplar el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, _¡Basta ya!_ Le indicó su sentido común, debía dejarse de sandeces y ocupar su tiempo en cosas mas productivas, se levantó y vio el pliego, encogiéndose de hombros lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.

 _"Profesor Snape,"_

Al menos la lechuza no se había equivocado.

 _"Se preguntará el motivo de mi misiva,..."_

No mucho, era eso o deprimirse.

 _"...para usted no soy mas que una de las cientos de chiquillas excéntricas e irritantes que pertenecen a la casa de Ravenclaw, no puedo culparlo por pensar eso, es algo lógico y natural..."_

Bien, eso reducía la cantidad de remitentes y parecía que reconocía su rareza, le daría un punto por la honestidad.

 _"...Pero como no deseo que mi casa pierda puntos y abandonaré la escuela ni bien reciba mi titulo, me vi en la obligación de redactar esta carta para hacerle participe de mis sentimientos..."_

El remitente era listo, lo admitía y las posibilidades se reducían a catorce. ¿Que sentimientos? ¿Cuanto lo odiaba? ¿Aborrecía? ¿Aterrorizaba? ¿Asqueaba?

 _"...Lo amo,..."_

¿Molestaba? ¿Irritaba? Esperen ¿Que? Volvió a leerlo.

 _"...bien, ya lo dije, estoy enamorada de usted profesor,..."_

El infierno de los muggles debía estarse congelando ¿Que tipo de broma de mal gusto era esa?

 _"...conozco perfectamente que usted no corresponde a mis sentimientos,..."_

Por supuesto que no correspondía a esos sentimientos, ni siquiera sabía quien era el remitente.

 _"...pero consideré oportuno decirlo..."_

— ¡Bien por esa persona! — Murmuró sarcásticamente.

 _"...Mi aprecio por usted ha crecido exponencialmente desde que yo era una chiquilla de primer año,..."_

Redujo la lista a siete, todas de genero femenino. Y esa niña tenía problemas.

 _"...sin que fuera su intención se convirtió en mi modelo a seguir,..."_

¿Problemas? ¡Serios problemas! ¡Deberían internarla en San Mungo!

 _"...recuerdo cuando en una clase estaba al borde del llanto por no poder concentrarme lo suficiente, usted simplemente me susurró que me relajara y dejara de pensar en los alcornoques que tenía por compañeros..."_

Para sus contados actos de "bondad" no caía en la cuenta de quien podría ser.

 _"...Fue usted el maestro más exigente que pude tener,..."_

Eso es obvio, la mayoría eran demasiado blandos.

 _"...creo ostentar el puesto de ser su peor alumna,..."_

Eso creían todos, pero salvo que el señor Longbottom cambiara de sexo, casa y edad, lo dudaba seriamente.

 _"...pero aún así, a su lado aprendí miles de cosas que atesoraré en mi memoria,..."_

¡Al fin alguien que apreciaba la importancia de las pociones! Tal vez y solo tal vez no estuviese tan loca.

 _"...incluso para sorpresa de la mayoría entre la que me incluyo, obtuve un extraordinario en pociones en mi EXTASIS..."_

Eso reducía su lista a cuatro, aunque todos sus alumnos, sin excepción se destacaban en esa área en los TIMOS y en los EXTASIS, no siempre con extraordinario, pero si con supera las expectativas.

 _"...Recuerdo que cuando mi abuela me repudió borrándome de la linea familiar en primer año, usted me entregó un pergamino que contenía las ayudas que Hogwarts entrega a sus alumnos cuando están en situaciones similares a la mía, sé que también fue usted quien en mis cumpleaños me dejaba los libros que usted usó en su estancia como alumno con muchas notas útiles ademas, porque yo no podía permitirme comprarlos por mi cuenta y es el mayor honor para mi el tenerlos en mi colección..."_

¡Era la señorita Sayre! Maldijo por lo bajo, ahora venía ese acto de piedad en su contra. Esperen ¿Como sabía ella eso?

 _"...Sé que fue usted porque los libros están marcados como pertenecientes a The Half-blood Prince, al principio creí que se refería a un príncipe, pero por cierta serie de casualidades me di cuenta que se refería a la familia, ademas usted es el único mestizo de esa linea de sangre, ergo..."_

Al menos era lista y bastante perspicaz, lo reconocía.

 _"...Teniéndolo a usted como modelo pude ignorar fácilmente las burlas hacia mi persona por ser una bruja bastarda pero irónicamente sangre pura, sin mucho poder mágico y bastante rarita, con su retahíla de regaños y humillaciones aprendí lecciones valiosas, fui la mejor alumna de mi clase con el único fin de ver su mirada de aprobación, cosa que para mi eterna decepción nunca logré..."_

Recordó con lastima a la pobre chica en su primer día, vio como los de Slytherin se burlaban de la pobre por su apellido y el que no hubiera sido escogida en la casa de las serpientes implicó el repudio también de su familia, se decidió a ayudarla al verla anotar su plan, birlarse comida en la cena y guardarla para poder comer en vacaciones, también acampar en el bosque prohibido en el mismo periodo. Acalló la vocecita de su cabeza que insinuaba que su amor por Lily influyó, tenían la misma mirada desamparada.

 _"...Aunque usted se comporte de manera mezquina, incluso cruel con sus alumnos, apostaría mi alma a que se preocupa profundamente por ellos, es una persona fuerte y honorable y me niego rotundamente a creer que usted es un seguidor del que no debe ser nombrado..."_

Esa niña era una idiota, no tenía idea de nada.

 _"...Todo esto lo sé con ver sus ojos, veo su rostro impreso de pequeñas arrugas que muestran la crueldad con la que lo vida lo ha tratado, en sus ojos miro la desesperación y el dolor, también resignación y eso me duele mucho, si fuera por mi haría cualquier cosa porque usted pudiese ser feliz, quisiera abrazarlo y prometerle que todo mejoraría, pero sé que lo único que conseguiría de hacerlo es causarle irritación e incluso dolor, cuando una persona está acostumbrada a ser lastimada y traicionada, la compasión se vuelve una forma de herir de una manera aún mas profunda y dolorosa..."_

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, la mocosa era demasiado perspicaz para su propia seguridad, nadie, salvo Dumbledore habían notado eso ¿Cómo podía verlo ella cuando casi nadie mas lo había hecho? ¿Como se atrevía a desnudar su alma solo en unas cuantas frases?

 _"...En fin, no quiero aburrirlo más con semejante diatriba, no se preocupe profesor, usted y yo no volveremos a vernos, iré a vivir al mundo muggle como una muggle mas, es lo mejor en mi situación, mi poder mágico es bastante reducido se ha dado usted cuenta y puedo prescindir fácilmente de la magia, además en el mundo mágico no es probable que alguien esté interesado en contratarme y los pocos que estén dispuestos, solo lo harán por el placer de humillar a una bruja perteneciente a dos lineas de sangre de los sagrados veintiocho..."_

¿Aburrirlo? ¡Lo había dejado todo vuelto un revés! Así que ese era su brillante plan ¿No? Confundirlo tanto como pudiera, para solo largarse y dejarlo con sus pensamientos ¡Maldita fuera! ¡Como la aborrecía por su atrevimiento! Pero la voz de su conciencia le decía que por salvaguardar su dignidad era lo mejor que podía hacer, aunque si ella sabía todo eso ¿Por qué no le había pedido ayuda?

 _"...Solo me queda desearle que viva una buena vida y encuentre a alguien a quien amar y que lo ame a su vez aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo lo hago, sé que sonaré como una Gryffindor, pero no olvide nunca seguir su corazón. Sea feliz..."_

Eso era algo que ciertamente no iba a pasar, no tenía ningún sentido perder el tiempo en semejantes ilusiones.

 _"...Cordialmente,..."_

Luego de semejantes declaraciones ¿Como se atrevía a intercambiar cortesías?

 _"...Su mas ferviente admiradora..."_

¡Mas bien la única!

 _"...Posdata: Sé que usted cree que no le importa a nadie, pero se equivoca, prométame que cada vez que crea esto, me recordará, no importa lo que digan de usted, yo creo que usted es una persona extremadamente honorable y posee mi corazón en su totalidad..."  
_

Por supuesto que él no le importaba a nadie y no, no se equivocaba, si a mucho Dumbledore lo "apreciaba". No tendría mucho problema en recordar a esa niñata que tenía por afición romper los esquemas de la gente. Necesitaba pensar, se sirvió una copa generosa de Whisky de fuego y se la bebió de un trago. Se sirvió otro y dando un vistazo al reloj vio que la ceremonia estaba por empezar, por lo que arreglándose la túnica y ocultando su turbación bajo una mascara de frialdad, fue a ocupar su lugar.

La vio entrar como un suspiro azul entre tantas túnicas negras, parecía una princesa de hielo, tranquila y comedida, la vio hablar y no pudo evitar sonreír con su discurso.

— Buenas noches a todos, quisiera compartir con ustedes una frase de un escritor muggle "La gloria no consiste en no caer nunca, sino más bien en levantarse las veces que sea necesario", creo y sin temor a equivocarme, que esa frase resume a la perfección nuestra estadía aquí, cometimos errores y travesuras, pero nos superpusimos a ellas y es eso lo que nos permite concluir esta etapa. Pasamos por etapas angustiosas, como los exámenes, los TIMOS y aún peor, los EXTASIS, pero también tuvimos momentos de dicha, conocimos personas que se convirtieron en nuestros compañeros, que luego serían nuestros amigos y cómplices, quienes marcaron nuestra vida y a quienes se la marcamos, de todos los aquí presentes aprendimos algo, del profesor Dumbledore cuya locura era su mayor muestra de genialidad, de la profesora McGonagall quien nos enseñó que en la lealtad reside nuestra mayor fortaleza, el profesor Snape quien nos enseñó que a veces las cosas no son como lo parecen y que no hay ninguna verdad absoluta, al profesor Flitwick quien nos enseñó el valor del mérito, la profesora Sprout por creer en el potencial de todos nosotros sin distinción, la profesora Vector por enseñarnos que incluso la magia no solo se limita a la varita, la profesora Sinistra por su sentido de la rectitud y la justicia, al profesor Kettleburn por su constancia, a la profesora Trelawney por enseñarnos que el futuro solo depende de algo y son nuestras acciones, a la profesora Hooch por sacar a relucir nuestro espíritu escolar en el quidditch, al profesor Binns por su apego a la verdad, a la profesora Babbling por avivar nuestro interes en las antiguas runas, a la señorita Pince por su respeto a los libros como fuente de saber, a Hagrid su amor por todas las criaturas, sin importar su origen y lo marginadas que sean y al señor Filch por ser el mismo. Gracias a ustedes compañeros por compartir con nosotros risas, alegrías, compañerismo, amistad y valor, sin olvidar la lealtad, el trabajo duro, la inteligencia y la voluntad que nos caracterizan a todos sin distinción por casa. Gracias a todas aquellas personas, que mas allá de amigos son nuestra familia, que siempre han estado a nuestro lado y que nunca nos abandonarán, por quienes preferiríamos morir a traicionar.

— Se que muchos se preguntarán si todo lo que aprendimos nos servirá para lo que decidamos dedicarnos, pero esa pregunta está mal planteada, porque el estudio ¡No sirve para eso! ¡No es por una carrera! ¡Es por nosotros mismos!, el estudio nos mejora, saca a relucir la versión mejorada de nosotros mismos, es nuestro mejor yo, el estudio nos permite apreciar la belleza de la magia y las cosas mundanas, a rechazar la injusticia, a tener sentido común y usarlo, a entender la libertad y amarla, el mundo necesita rodearse de personas que lo entiendan. Nunca nos cansemos de preguntar, tampoco de leer. Leamos cuantos libros podamos, escuchemos tanta música como nos sea posible, aprendamos nuevos hechizos, encantamientos y pociones, gocemos del arte, frecuentemos teatros, museos, apotecarios, bibliotecas, busquemos la compañía de quienes nos enriquezcan y no desprecien la oportunidad de enriquecer la de alguien más.

— Antes de continuar, quisiera que nos tomáramos un momento y pensemos en lo que queríamos ser cuando teníamos cinco años, luego que recordemos lo que queríamos cuando teníamos diez, ahora que nuestro destino depende de nosotros en su totalidad ¿Que seremos a futuro? ¿Quieren una respuesta honesta? — Al ver que varios asintieron, con una sonrisa ella continuó. — ¡No tengo idea! Este momento en el que estamos al borde del abismo, no es para tomar decisiones trascendentales y precipitadas, es tiempo en el que podemos cometer errores, enamorarnos, experimentar, incluso estudiar medimagia para darnos cuenta que nos desmayamos al ver sangre, cambiar de idea y volver a cambiar ¿Que se yo? Cambiar diez veces de carrera antes de terminar la primera que estudiamos. Porque así, en el futuro si nos preguntan ¿Que somos y que hemos hecho? solo tendremos que sonreír, encogernos de hombros y decir, ¡Ser nosotros mismos!

— A partir de este momento nos separaremos, es triste, pero es parte de la vida. Pero tengo fe en que a futuro nos reunamos y hablemos de lo que hemos logrado y lo que seguimos soñando, que soltemos una carcajada ante nuestros fracasos, que son parte de nuestra vida y que sin ellos no podríamos ponernos de nuevo en pie y seguir, errores que forjan nuestro carácter. No dejemos de lado el amor al conocimiento y mostrémosle al mundo que podremos contra cualquier obstáculo, pero mas allá de eso, demostrémonos a nosotros mismos lo que somos, lo que queremos, lo que valemos y lo que podemos llegar a ser. ¡Carpe vitae!

Escuchó con atención, también algo de sorpresa su discurso, dejando que algunas frases sueltas calaran en el y que lo hicieran desear que alguien se lo hubiera dicho cuando tenía su edad, ella no solía ser muy habladora, pero tenía buena oratoria cuando se lo proponía, luego de la salva de aplausos se sentó en su respectivo puesto y mientras empezaba la entrega de diplomas, contempló su mirada de mercurio, vio la resignación y la melancolía, sentía retumbar en sus oídos las palabras de esa carta _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ Cuando era su turno, le dijo con fingida frialdad. — Parece señorita Sayre, que no es tan estúpida como la mayoría de idiotas que tiene por compañeros. — Pero no supo si lo dijo por su habilidad al conocerlo desde las sombras y que eso lo dijera un espía tenía su mérito o por sus destacables méritos académicos.

Cuando al fin decidió hacer sentir orgullosa a Lily y su valor Gryffindor al preguntarle sobre la carta, no la encontró en el salón de fiestas, Dumbledore suponiendo lo que buscaba le indicó. — Ella está tomando el expreso Severus. — _Tal parecía que a_ _l viejo metiche no se le escapaba nada,_ realizó una aparición en la estación de trenes y la vio alejarse en el vagón, no había nada ya por hacer y no tenía sentido hablar sobre algo que solo merecía ser enterrado en el mas recóndito de los recuerdos, ella merecía vivir felizmente su vida sin la sombra de un viejo y menos la de Voldemort al acecho, hizo una reverencia al valor y la fuerza que la joven habría requerido para enviar esa carta y se dirigió con una renovada determinación a Hogwarts a seguir cumpliendo su cometido... hasta que el fin llegara y cuando la oscuridad lo tomara, viera unos hermosos ojos verdes, ser diluidos hasta tomar el color de la plata.

* * *

Unas cuantas aclaraciones:

Es solo una teoría, así que no se alarmen, los rasgos físicos son heredados por linea paterna, es decir que cada familia tiene sus características físicas y se asume que los magos poseen el apellido, al no poseerlo como Carina, es lógico asumir que es una hija ilegitima.

Si bien JK Rowling no ha aclarado las características físicas de la familia Sayre, me tomé la libertad de darles piel pálida e iridiscente con cabello y ojos claros.

Si quieren ver como veo a Carina, miren en mi perfil, aunque me gustaría saber, si la imaginan con un aspecto diferente ¿Como se la imaginan?

Al principio no iba a poner la carta, pero como sus reacciones cambian a medida que la leía tuve que hacerlo. Respecto al discurso, creí que el habría agradecido que alguien le hubiera dicho a esa edad que si, cometió un error, pero que es parte de la vida y debía seguir adelante en lugar de meterlo en un peligroso juego de poder. Una última cosa, traté de ver las cosas como Severus las vería, si quedo muy OoC, espero me disculpen.


End file.
